imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine 'Sunshine' Larson
Christine's profile: '''NAME:''' Christine Sunshine Larrson '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''GRADE:''' Senior '''ORIENTATION:''' Heterosexual/Straight '''PIC:''' http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v251/rere39667/57.jpg '''ACTRESS:''' Jessica Szohr '''RACE:''' Hungarian/African American (''Mulatto'') '''LOOKS:''' Christine S. Larrson is 5’5 tall. Her style is very much her own. Her wardrobe is very colorful. She likes to mix and match colors and clothing to create new outfits. She could take some yellow tight-leg pants with a purple patterned dress and some pink and white sneakers with a blue heart on them. Or she could take some jeans, put on a gold floral, sleeveless top and a dark purple jacket with silver ballerina-like shoes with some blue necklaces and bracelets. Most of her outfits don’t match, but they seem to blend well in color. Each piece seems to compliment each other. She’s fond of the color purple, and usually has it in every outfit she wears either the shoes, top, ribbon, or necklace. Her hair is very curly, and if not tied, laid, or pulled back in some kind of way, it can come off looking like an afro. Sometimes she’d try to straighten her hair, but it never stays straight for long. Her eyes are a pale blue compliments to her Hungarian mother, and her skin is a yellow-tinted tan compliments of her African American father. '''PERSONALITY:''' Christine was raised by Hippie parents who are big pacifist, so she herself is rather peace-loving. Christine is a bit naïve, she doesn’t get out much cause her family doesn’t own a TV, she’s a vegetarian. Christine is rather orderly, even though she is a packrat. She’s afraid to throw anything away, cause she thinks that one day it could come in handy. She’s reliable and always keeps her word though she can be a klutz, and some how finds herself ending up late for things like school or dinner, or a get-together, ect. She’s withdrawn, in the sense that she doesn’t like to draw attention towards herself, which is had a bad time doing. She’s respectful, smart, curious, likeable, multitasking, youthful, upbeat, optimistic, communicative, adaptable, inquisitive, fickle, and can get nervous easily. But she is really sweet, and an overall good girl. '''LIKES:''' She loves animals, big fan of animals, especially ones that are herbivores like her. She likes color, things that are bright and colorful. Her favorite color is purple. Any type of purple. She loves the smell of lavender and orange grapefruit. She loves going on nature walks, playing with her 1 year old collie, Mistletoe. Being on time, getting everything done, and being on schedule. She likes biology and astronomy. She hopes to take up zoology and art in college. She also is fond of her stuff animals, her cousin nags her to get rid of those things, that she’s becoming a big girl, but Christine can’t bear to part with them. Humor, music, art. Good luck charms, & costume jewelry (her mother wears a lot of it). '''DISLIKES:''' People who abuse animals, being confronted on something, something she knows is bad or wrong. Being intimidated, her Spanish teacher (she thinks that lady is out to get her. She’s a good girl, but that teacher always make her seem bad). Unhygienic people. Gum left under her desk, people who spit when they talk, people who don’t watch their hands, having to buy something for school since her family isn’t pouring with money. She also hates military movies. They’re practically banned from her home. '''STRENGTHS:''' She’s smart, charming, sweet, adaptable, inquisitive, orderly (or at least tries to be), and an artist. She loves to paint; in watercolors, acrylics, ect. She admired digital art, but it is just not her thing, she’s more traditional. Her and her mom often paint together. Her latest project is a painting she’s doing for the school to promote recycling. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She can be naïve, withdrawn, insecure, short, not physically strong, has never taken on a sport, cause her mother didn’t approve (people got hurt), but she’s been practicing is getting better at her rock-climbing. '''FEARS:''' Global warming, large bodies of water, drowning, rejection, getting tricked or fooled in a relationship. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Well, she has a her super cool mom, even though she can be very disapproving in some things, her friends, her outgoing, completely opposite cousin, and her music loving dad. She’s never been in a relationship before, has never even kissed a boy yet. She does hope to get a boyfriend, the only problem is, she’s more sexually attracted to the tall, dark, bad boy types. She becomes so nervous around guys she likes, it’s too easy to make her blush. She often has fantasies of how it would be like to be with a bad boy, Jiro, and perhaps be a bad girl. '''FAMILY:''' Mother (Ginger), Father (Lucas), Cousin (Maryanne), Grandmother, (Cheryl). embarrassing. Her cousin calls her Sunshine sometimes too, just to tease her. '''ATTITUDE IN THE "GAME":''' She’d feel pretty upset about this and afraid sense she’s never seen Battle Royale, only heard about it from other classmates. Since her family were antiwar and violence, they did not welcome such violent shows like that to enter their household, so she wouldn’t really know anything about it or how to react. '''PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' Some flower and herbal scents and a dream catcher to make wherever she’s going feel more like home. She bought some underwear, a jacket, and two pairs of shoes, the ones she has on, and a pair of tennis shoes just in case she might have to hike or run or whatever. She bought some ''Aveeno'' for her face, to keep it clear from acne, some hairspray, and some skin care lotion, moisturizers, and some ''Curve'' body wash. She also bought a pocket mirror and a small comb/brush for her hair. The only make up she brought was some blush for her cheeks and some lip gloss to keep her lips from getting chap, her good luck charm bracelet that her mom made for her, and her nightie. She’d also have pictures of her dog and family in her wallet. During the Program: Christine is seen as a warm girl and an animal lover, having hippie parents and wearing bohemian style of clothing, being friends with Kate, Samantha, Armando and Tara. In the classroom scene, her and Samantha are the first to get lines, begging their teacher to tell them what is going on and why they are wearing the collars. She's also the first one to throw up at the sight of her dead teacher. She leaves the classroom while crying. Her demise: